There has been known a memory system including a memory in which the same management information is stored in a plurality of regions with three or more regions (refer to Patent Document 1). A management information reading unit reads out the management information stored in each of the plurality of regions. A management information comparing unit compares a plurality of pieces of management information read out by the management information reading unit. A first error detection unit detects occurrence of an error when a disaccord judgment is made in a comparison operation by the management information comparing unit.
Further, there has been known a communication control unit which divides a memory area into an OS management area and a user area and performs mapping with transactions of the respective areas being one to one (refer to Patent Document 2). A user can obtain access to only the user area and an OS is allowed to have access to both the areas. The communication control unit assigns the transaction in the user area which the user wants to hunt, and performs abnormality detection of the transaction which the user wants to release based on mapping information in the OS management area.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-157168
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-16499
A processor includes a work register which stores pre-commit data and a general purpose register which stores post-commit data. However, in the processor, including both the work register and the general purpose register leads to an increase in an area and a power consumption of the processor.